Konoha's Soul Shinobi
by CronicQuest
Summary: Ichigo is dead. And his world destroyed. But his power has been passed on to another. And this 'another' is not one to back down from a fight. No Uchiha Massacre.
1. Death and the Fishcake

**Konoha's Soul Shinobi**

**Pilot: Death and the Fishcake**

He looked down at the blood-covered sword plunged through his gut. "How… how could this…" He coughed up an alarming amount of blood as the sword was viciously ripped out of his body. Pure black reiatsu poured off his body as he reverted back to normal, dropping to his knees. Images flashed through his mind. _"Chad…Uryu…Orihime…Renji…Dad…Ru…kia…I'm…sorry."_ Kurosaki Ichigo died that day. Or should have.

"**Do you want to live?"**

"What? Who's talking? And why am I not-"

"**I will not repeat myself. Do you want to live?"**

"Yeah…"

"**Good. There is a boy in need of power, in a world not unlike your own."**

"What? So… you want me to become his power? His zanpakuto?"

"**Yes… and no. All of your power will be given to him. When he dies, I will it give back to you, and you can restart your life. He will, in essence, be you."**

"But… something like that is impossible! It can't be-"

"**DO NOT SPEAK OF TRIVIAL THINGS LIKE POSSIBILTY TO ME! I AM THE SPIRIT KING, BOY!"**

"T-the… Spirit King?!"

"**I no longer wish to speak to someone as close-minded as you. Begone, and my will… be done!"**

"Wai-"

There was a brilliant flash of light and then…

Only silence.

The boy in question was lying on a bed, bruised and battered. Already, the Kyuubi's chakra was healing his wounds. The blonde looked up at the ceiling, tears in his eyes. _"Why? Why do they hate me so much? I'm only eight years old, but every time I leave they find me and do this. It's only a matter of time before they kill me. I need to become strong. So this won't happen anymore."_ The boy sat up. Uzumaki Naruto was his name. Wincing, he stood, and immediately fell to his knees. _"Dammit… dammit!"_ He clenched his fists as his tears fell. But suddenly… A power shot through him. The wooden floor below him cracked. His windows shattered. And dense, black energy rose off him. His eyes darkened to a navy blue. And a strange blade appeared next to him, formed out of the black power. Naruto screamed, the power threatening to rip him apart. And all at once, the flow of power stopped. Naruto, feeling as if his very atoms were on fire, blacked out.

Naruto awoke in a hospital bed. The reiatsu had completely torn the house apart. The villagers, fearing the Kyuubi escaping, had put him in hospital to watch him. Little did they know that Kurama was dead, obliterated by the reiryoku. The blade that had appeared before was beside him. Naruto tried to get up. _"Restraints? Well, I sure get the five-star treatment, huh?"_

"Don't bother trying to get up, _demon_." Naruto's head turned towards the unseen speaker.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because, idiot, you're restrained. Lucky for you, I called a doctor soon as you woke up. Pah! If I had a choice, I'd let you rot there."

Just then, the doctor walked in. "That will be all, Mizuki." The speaker, now identified as Mizuki, left without another word.

She turned to Naruto and undid his restraints. "Now, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, actually. If you don't mind me asking, how long was I out for?"

"Two days. Hokage-sama also wishes to speak to you immediately."

"Hokage-jiji? Oh, I've gotta go!" He grabs the sword at his bedside. "See ya!" He runs off to the Hokage Monument, all the while earning glares from the civilians. When he arrives, he dashes into the Hokage's office. "Naruto." says the Third Hokage. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" replies the blonde.

"Hmm. Well, this is the address of your new apartment. Would you like an escort?"

"No, I'll find it myself. See you Jiji!" And with that, the boy leaves.

Once he has found his apartment, the boy starts to think. _"This new energy… It feels unfamiliar, but yet…What did Jiji say about chakra that one time? That it was… physical and spiritual energy. And that would mean this energy… the only explanation is that it is one of the two. And since physical energy would only increase my physical strength, which would mean that this is spiritual power… reiryoku. That means I could use this to become strong. But if I wish for strength, I'll have to work at it and train." _And with that, the boy takes his blade and goes to Training Ground 7. "Now what could I use my reiryoku for..?" _"Jutsu! Except I want them to be different, unique. So I'll call them 'Kido' instead. Hmm, but I can't only develop attacks. So I'll separate them into 'Hado' and 'Bakudo'. Also I can pump my reiryoku into my legs for high-speed movement. I'll call that… 'Shunpo'. Alright, time to begin._ Naruto charged his reiryoku and shot forward, testing shunpo. _"Owww. I need more control, unless I like smashing heads on trees. But at least it works." _Now he thought of hado. _"This one is the first, so it is not going to be very strong. I want it to push people back a few feet, like a really strong punch." _He breathed in and focused. **"Hado #1: Sho!" **The wooden post Naruto had aimed at shattered. "Yes!" exclaimed the child. _"Now, the first bakudo. I want this one to immobilise the arms and legs. Maybe I could make a clone out of reiryoku, since I have much better control of that than chakra. Speaking of which, I shouldn't neglect my chakra because of my reiryoku. Anyway, let's try this out!"_ Making the Tiger handseal, he shouted **"Rei Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Naruto secreted some of his black reiryoku, which formed an exact clone of him. "Alright! Now for the bakudo!" said the real Naruto. **"Bakudo #1: Sai!" **Immediately, the clone's arms were locked behind his back, and the clone fell to the ground. "Yeah! This is going perfectly!" As the clone dispersed, Naruto finally drew his blade. _"It's emanating power… and it feels made for me, exactly. I feel that you already have a name, but I don't know it, so I'll call you my 'zanpakuto' – my Soul-Cutter." _The zanpakuto was a regular katana. It had a black hilt, and it's only decoration was a lone green bandage rapped on the hilt. Naruto took up a stance and charged at a training post. He trained endlessly, only letting up for rest and nourishment.

A few weeks later, he was sleeping after an extremely hard day of training when he suddenly sat up, alert. _"What is that I sense?" _He had developed an acute sense of reiryoku, the biggest beacons for it being his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, and his secret crush, Hyuuga Hinata. But, this… this was pure _malice. _He ran to the nearest window to see the winged beast bearing down on the village. **(AN: Think Shrieker.)** "What the hell...?" said Naruto. He grabbed his zanpakuto, leapt out of the window and made a disk of reishi to stand on. "Hey, Ugly! If you want to attack someone, attack me!"

"_Mmmm...Shinigami…" _thought the Hollow.

"If you won't attack… then I will!" The boy leapt out at the Hollow. **"Hado #1: Sho!"** The point-blank range of the attack cracked the Hollow's mask and it was sent flying. Using shunpo, Naruto appeared above the Hollow and kicked it to the ground. It picked itself up and charged at the boy, who was on the ground, but was stopped by a finger to its mask. **"Hado #4: Byakurai." **The bolt of lightning ripped through the Hollow before it had a chance to scream. A certain raven-haired boy and blue-haired girl watched the battle with shock. Never had they known Naruto had so much power. When he turned towards them, the quickly hid. "I already know you're here. Come out." Sasuke and Hinata stepped from the houses they hid behind and came out.

"**He has friends? Well, I better give them zanpakuto as well." said the Soul King. "God knows they'll need it." **The Soul King chose two Shinigami that weren't very close to Ichigo for their powers. **"I'm pretty sure I just referenced myself…"**

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well, I-" started Hinata, before her eyes glowed pink and she collapsed.

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto, who rushed to her side. _"For a second, I could've sworn I saw…" _His eyes widened.

"Gahhh!" Sasuke collapsed as well. His eyes had glowed red. And before his eyes, energy leaked out of the both of them and formed zanpakuto of their own. _"Yeah. It's definitely… reiryoku!" _thought Naruto. _"We'll start training tomorrow. I've got these two home now."_ Naruto and the two new reiryoku users vanished, in a reiryoku shunshin Naruto had created himself.

**That was it! What do you guys think? Plz review your opinions!**


	2. Cat and Princess

**ImagineBreaker7: He knew them before-hand because they were already friends.**

**The only hints I'm going to give for Hinata and Sasuke's powers (except their releases (oh, and the title of this chapter)) is the colour of their reiatsu. PM me if you think you can figure it out.**

**Now, let's begin the second chapter.**

**Konoha's Soul Shinobi**

**Chapter 2: Cat and Princess**

"What are you saying, Uzumaki?" said Uchiha Fugaku.

"I'm asking for permission to train with your son, Uchiha-san. And your daughter, Hyuuga-san."

"Why should I let the heir to the Hyuuga clan train with a demon like yourself?" asked Hyuuga Hiashi.

"I may be eight, but I'm the only one that can use this power, excluding them. Look, give me one session with them. You can watch us, and if you think my training is useless afterwards, fine."

"One session." said Fugaku.

"Yeah. If you can, we'll start immediately."

Naruto vanished, reappearing in Training Ground 3. A few minutes later, Fugaku and Hiashi appeared, with Sasuke and Hinata in tow. The two kids ran up to Naruto. "Naruto, what's going on?" asked Sasuke.

"Training is what's going on, Sasuke."

"T-training? What k-kind of training?" asked Hinata.

"You'll see. Step forward, you two." The two of them stepped forwards, like they were asked to. Naruto drew his zanpakuto. "Touch the sword." They followed his instructions. Naruto released a burst of reiatsu. Sasuke's eyes immediately glowed red, and Hinata's pink. Their zanpakuto appeared on their bodies. Sasuke's blade appeared on his waist, pointing sideways. The hilt was very simple, just a blue handle with no guard. The blade itself was a simple chokuto with no tip. Hinata's sword was considerably… less simple. A pink hilt with a flower guard, with two purple ribbons flowing from the base of the hilt. It was a medium-sized nodachi, appearing diagonally along her back. "There." said Naruto. "Now, to tell you what these are, and what you can do with them…"

**(Half an hour later)**

"Alright you two. You now know everything about reiryoku. In theory. Now let's see if you can put them to practice against me!" said Naruto. Hinata and Sasuke chose not to speak, instead going into battle stances. Naruto also went into a stance. The three waited for a while, until, Naruto, always the impatient one, rushed in. Sasuke was the first to react to this sudden movement. The two blades met with a clash, sparks flying everywhere. Hinata then joined the fray. She attacked surprisingly viciously, slashing at Naruto's head. Naruto ducked, her sword missing by a hair's breadth. He stopped pushing at Sasuke's blade, causing him to stumble forward. Naruto shouted, **"Hado #1: Sho!" **propelling him backwards into Hinata's frame, causing the both of them to fall. Naruto then leapt upwards and aimed before yelling **"Hado #12: Fushibi!" **A shot of energy raced towards them. **(AN: Yes, I know this isn't how Momo used it, but really, you don't use Shakkaho like that either.)** Sasuke quickly got up and rolled away while Hinata swung wildly at the kido. A trail of pink reiatsu hit the blast, making it explode prematurely, and not harming Hinata at all. Quickly getting over her shock, she used shunpo to charge at the hovering Naruto, who also flash stepped towards her, making a pass in the middle. Hiashi was amazed at the change over his daughter, while Fugaku still silently watched Sasuke. Looking back at his father, Sasuke felt the need to impress him. Putting together handseals, Sasuke used his newly mastered technique, **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"** Hinata raced back towards him, and thrusts her hand towards the fireball, saying **"Hakke Kusho!"** enhancing the power and speed of the flames. Naruto calmly looks towards the flames and raises his splayed palm towards it. **"Bakudo #8: Seki." **The fireball hit the ball of energy and was immediately dispersed. He then pointed two fingers at the two and said **"Bakudo #1: Sai." **The two were immediately immobilized. Dropping her sword, Hinata bit down on it and carried it in her mouth. Naruto, Hiashi and Fugaku were impressed by her tenacity. Hinata rushed at Naruto, losing all semblance of lucidity and attacked like a berserker, determined on bringing Naruto down. Naruto could only parry against the relentless flurry of strikes. Sasuke, not one to be beaten by a girl, found a way to break the binding spell, and quickly informed Hinata of this fact. The two of them, panting, bruised, and bloodied, charged their reiatsu for one final attack. Naruto, just as tired as they were, did the same. They moved to intercept one another. At the point where their blades met, there was a single flash of light. And suddenly, an explosive pillar of white reiatsu shot into the sky. And as it faded, three children stood at its core. Sasuke and Hinata collapsed, out of energy. And all Naruto can say is "Good…workout…guys…" before he too collapses. The two clan heads watching this are completely convinced now, that Naruto is truly a demon. A demon god. But, as they shudder, and agree to let him train their children, would that not mean their children are demons as well?

**(Timeskip: A year later – Ninja Academy)**

The three looked at each other. Over the year they had trained together, they had created hado up to #33 and bakudo up to #30. They had also not neglected their ninja training, and had created many Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and even a Taijutsu style called 'Hakuda'. And now they had enrolled in the Konoha Ninja Academy. **(Yes, I know they should have enrolled earlier, but I wanted the three to already have started their reiryoku training.)** Now, the three were bound closer than glue. And they were about to meet their fellow classmates for the first time. News had spread of their strength, so, naturally, _both_ Naruto and Sasuke had fangirls this time around. So, when Naruto and Sasuke sat down next to each other, Sakura sat on the other side of Sasuke, while Ino went with Naruto. Naturally, this irritated a certain blue-haired heir. "Hey, Blondie. Get. Off. My. Seat."

Ino stuck her tongue out at Hinata. "Make me!"

A tick mark appeared on Hinata's forehead. "I'm not gonna tell you again. **Get. Off. My. Seat.**"

"No!"

Ino's head smashed into her desk and found it extremely hard to move, talk, or breathe, thanks to Hinata's massive reiatsu. "Now, will you move?"

"Uaah…auah…urk…"

"I'll take that as a yes." Hinata picked off the seat, and sat down. Immediately, the immense pressure bearing down on everyone was lifted. And everyone, even Iruka-sensei, who had walked in during the middle of this, had only one thing on their minds.

"_Shit…"_

**Well, that was it! I had a lot of free time on my hands today, so I did the second chappy. Also, on my profile is a new poll that will decide something very important, even if it seems pointless. I did it like that so I don't give away spoilers.**

**Review!**


	3. Author's Note

To everyone who has been waiting for this story: I have had a severe case of writer's block over this story. So, I am going to start writing a new story. Hopefully, this will get me out of writer's block, and I'll get some chapters out for you guys.


End file.
